Kami Kami no Mi, Model: Chuck Norris
This devil fruit makes the user so utterly AWESOME that anybody who opposes them simply faints imediately. It is said that behind the beard of chuck norris, there is no chin . . . only another fist. Chuck Norris can set ants on fire with a magnifying glass. At night. Without a magnifying glass. Chuck Norris does not have to say hello, he merely has to stare at you and you will get the message. Somebody once shot a .44 magnum towards Chuck Norris' head. The bullet stopped and went back into the gun out of sheer terror. Chuck Norris once bought furniture from IKEA. He stared at the furniture until it assembled itself. Chuck Norris doesn't need a lawnmower, he stands outside and dares the grass to grow. In Harry Potter, they say "He who shall not be named". They are refering to Chuck Norris. When you think that you are looking at Chuck Norris' picture, think again...he's looking at you. When Chuck Norris falls in water, Chuck Norris doesn't get wet. Water gets Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris doesn't have any followers on Twitter because nobody follows Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris walked right into Area 51, bought a Snapple, and walked out. No one dared to move. Chuck Norris once donated blood to one man, he's now known as Superman. Chuck Norris can make a Diet Coke/Mentos explosion without the Mentos...or the Diet Coke. Chuck Norris actually has Aids and 10 different types of cancer, but Chuck Norris only dies when Chuck Norris says so. If Superman can have a bullet hit his eye, then Chuck Norris can have a nuclear bomb hit his. Chuck Norris is a hunter but does not hunt, because that would imply the possibility of failure. The Power of this Devil Fruit is such that once a man tried to eat it, and it ate him instead, which made him more powerful anyway. He is now known as Mr 1200. Chuck Norris once challenged Lance Armstrong to see who has more testicles. Chuck Norris won by five. When Chuck Norris does push-ups, he doesn't push himself up. He pushes the earth down. There are no steroids in baseball or wrestling. Only sportsmen Chuck Norris has breathed on. Chuck Norris once shot down a German air fighter plane with his finger by yelling 'BANG'. Chuck Norris doesn't churn his own butter. He roundhouse kicks the cows and the butter just comes straight out. When Chuck Norris sends in his taxes. He sends in blank forms and includes only picture of himself crouched and ready to attack. Chuck Norris has not had to pay taxes. Ever. At the back of the book of world records. It states that all records are held by chuck norris, those stated in it are merely those closest to it. When the boogyman goes to sleep every night. He checks his closet for Chuck Norris. They wanted to put Chuck Norris' face on Mount Rushmore. But the Granite wasn't hard enough for his beard. The original title of Alien vs Predator was Alien and Predator vs Chuck Norris. They had too cancel the film since nothing stands a chance against Chuck Norris. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Joke Devil Fruit Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit